User blog:Clonedstars/Fire Emblem Awakening - Current thoughts on characters
My thoughts of all the units in Lunatic+ difficulty. Grinding involved of course, since ain't no one got time to non-grind run through that shet :( Avatar Let's just face it. Avatar is OP. Able to reclass into just about anything, and be able to determine your own stat caps? Please find a way to make this character even more broken. Especially when you can do something like Sorcerer + Sol + Drain spell to life drain literally 100% of damage dealt. Screw Counter in Lunatic+! I drain all damage I got hit by! And the fact that he/she can be supported by every character in the game means that it's easier to get the stat bonuses necessary for any particular situation, in addition to the extra dodge+hit+crit bonuses from adjacent allies. Veteran just makes it a ton easier to level. Early on though... not as enjoyable. Good to pair up with Frederick to play Frederick Emblem though. Neglecting the Avatar is just plain stupid. It's like you're making your own self weak on purpose. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT QQ. JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU ARE AN OP CHARACTER IN YOU OWN LITTLE FIRE EMBLEM WORLD. RAWR Though granted, his/her daughter/son can be made to be even more broken... Chrom Prince exalt... something something. Is prince the same thing as exalt? Is exalt the king? Whole thing got me confused. Anyways, Aether is always a fun skill to have, and used in conjunction with Rightful King, the whole thing has quite a high activation rate. Though his magic stat makes his usage of Levin Swords to be horrid, his ability to use lances as a Great Lord counteracts this a bit, though this does mean that Pavise+ dooms him. He also has a terrible resistance, though that can be fixed somewhat by getting Aegis or marrying him off to Maribelle. Ha. I did that. I think I regret it. I also had Aether get Chrom killed by Counter where he would have been fine if it did NOT activate because of the extra damage. Sad times indeed. Sumia I find Sumia to be a decent unit, though I believe to be inferior to Cordelia. Still, she made a pretty funny General, with Pavise being a good pickup and I suppose Great Knight's Luna would help her shear off the enemy's defense for her otherwise less than stellar offensive power. However, none of this helps if Sumia decides to remain in her base Pegasus Knight line of classes and faces a Sniper or Bow Knight upfront. I already know the arguments about how it's fine as long as you charge in there and kill them first with Pegasus Knight's superior mobility. HOWEVER, in Lunatic+, Counter is extremely prevalent among enemies. Also, let us face the fact that Bow Knights actually have equal movement as Pegasus Knight, only hindered by the fact that they cannot fly. In addition, if the Sniper holds a Longbow in an open field, then the Pegasus Knight actually cannot get in '''melee '''range without being able to be targeted by the Sniper without the use of Deliverer by another unit, so that argument is mute. Though, to be fair, you would probably kill the Sniper before he gets anywhere. Do not turn into a Cleric path permanently. That's gimping her amazing speed, along with the fact that she's already really fragile, and gives up lances. Dark Flier is superior as she has access to both lances and magic, Galeforce so she can kill someone and get out like bees are after her a**, and a huge range of movement. The only problem would be advantageous weapons against Pegasus Knights that have Hawkeye. I'd like cheating skills like that too you know? Also, STUPID PIES. Vaike I shall be very honest about this guy. When I first got him when I was playing through hard mode, I just called him an idiot for not taking his axe, and just benched him throughout pretty much the whole game. However, I recently found out that he actually makes a pretty good character. My preferred first class change is to Warrior since with his ridiculously humongous health pool even without Reclassing, he can take quite a bit of punishment, and then deal it back literally with Counter. His strength is also insanely high, and giving him a bow to work with lets him take down flying units with even greater ease, especially the wyvern riders, which sports a fair bit of defense. That being said, his defence is quite poor, meaning that he can't take TOO much punishment, even with a high health, and his resistance is pretty much non-existant, making magic Vaike's worst enemy. His stats in general are not that amazing (training him to level 20, evolving to Warrior, then training him to level 20 again left him at a high mid-40's strength, but left almost every other stat at around mid-20's, and resistance hasn't even entered double digits). All in all, Vaike is quite an impressive one-shotting unit, though he should probably be paired up with someone who could AT LEAST give him a decent boost in speed. Miriel Quite the decent speed for a mage, I find her to be a lot more useful than Ricken, as Miriel has an easier time of doubling enemies. As a mage though, she has obvious troubles against physical classes that can get up to her face. That's fine and everything, however, her personality just... somehow rubs me the wrong way for some reason. In battle I can deal with it but the supports are just... bland in my opinion unless the other supporting character is more lively. So I get reluctant to pair her up. Who do you pair her up with in the beginning anyways? There's like no magic users when you get her other than the Avatar, and even then there are better people for the Avatar to bond with. Dilemmas... Also, her health pool is just dismal. Perhaps expected for a mage. Sully Decent lance user, with a good speed growth. Since it's easier to get doubles with her, I prefer Sully over Stahl. Also quite funny when she enters the game along with Virion. Har har, Virion got rejected so trollishly. I kinda felt sorry for that guy. Evolving to Paladin would probably suit Sully better to cover her bad defense against magic, and further exploit her already decent speed. Will continue... some time Category:Blog posts